C'est la Vie
by Adrasdos Dark
Summary: Just some short stories that I made all from pre-Leviathan to post-Goliath. Spoilers inside! All pairings, mainly Dalek/ Aryn. Some others. Enjoy, please R&R! I do take story requests! The title is French. I am English. Sorry to confuse some of you :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all! _QUOMODO TE HABES!_ My name is Adrasdos Dark (not really) and this is my first Leviathan fanfic. Please bear that in mind. OK. Also, I'm American with an Irish background (heyyy to all you Leprechauns! Jk. That's offensive. Don't worry I get called that, also . I feel your pain.)

Oh. I love Leviathan. I OTP Dalek/ Aryn. Woop.

Without further salve, I shall begin…

WAIT! MAJOR GOLIATH SPOILERS. Btw..

"Barking spiders! What is _that_?" Came a very accented voice from behind Alek. He smiled to himself- that voice was music to his ears. Even the profanity.

Alek turned to see Deryn, guised in her usual attire as a midshipman. Her eyes held a sort of mix between horror, curiousity, and utter bewilderment. Of course, after Alek had killed Tesla back in New Yorrk, he had decided –along with Deryn- that I'd be best to skip rope here, and take up Dr. Barlow's offer on joining the Zoological Society.

But what Deryn was amazed about was the beastie on the table affront of Alek. Its species name was called a _Malus Sanguinis._It was about a foot in length and height, with a snake for a tail, slithering and hissing. Its front two legs were that of a horse, and it's back two were from a eagle's. Through the thin black, slimy skin, you can see the animal's ribs, and spine. There was a single horn protruding from its forehead, and it was drooling out of one side of the mouth. Its eyes were a hazel-yellow color, which Alek personally thought was terrifying. But the most vile part of the animal, was the single, sheek black wing that came out of the creature's back. It was rugged, and leathery feeling. There were rips and tears all along it, which made the animal ten times more fierce.

"What in God's name is that?" Deryn repeated. She took a few cautious steps forward. Alek turned to her.

"It's called a _Malus Sanguinis_. Which, in Latin, means "bad blood", referring to the fact that if this creature gets its fangs into you, you're dead." Alek informed with the upmost ease possible.

"Will.. Will it bite us?"

"Only if you talk in German, or eat any type of nut around it. Don't ask about the latter. I don't know why."

Deryn gulped, and extened a hand from her side, and laid it on the animal's bony back. "Malum Sanguins-"

"_Malus Sanguinis_." Alek corrected. Deryn ignored him, and continued.

"- is too much of a handful. I'll just call it a sanguine, then." Deryn decided.

"Iacta alea est, tunc."

"What?"

"Quid _quid."_

Deryn glowered at Alek, who was standing smugly, arms crossed. He really didn't know _why _he was talking in Latin today. Maybe it was because of the _sanguine_. Or, perhaps, Deryn knew a load of German already, so she could understand conversations. But, on the other hand, today just felt like a Latin day to him. And the best part- it drove his girlfriend –so to speak- crazy.

"Quit talking in Greek, or whatever." Deryn hissed, anger evident. Alek laughed.

"It's Latin."

"Why would you even want to know a dead language? No one speaks it anymore. It's just dead pointless." Deryn said. Alek wondered if she was trying to be funny, or if the pun was by accident. He took one look at her, and knew it was an accident.

Deryn sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned to walk away. "You're such a _dummkopf._" He heard her say. "Don't forget- dinner in a hour."

"O tempora, o mores!"

"Shut up!" Deryn yelled back at him from down the hall

To be quite honest with you all, I thought that was slightly more than a little bit rubbish. I don't understand the morale. Oh well. I worked it!

BTW.I take Latin for foreign language. I know things.

"Iacta alea est, tunc." Means "the die is cast." Meaning what's done is done. I think Cicero, or Horace… Terence? Maybe Ovid…. I don't know.

"quid _quid_" is like "what _what" _I don't think that;s how it really goes, but I'm wingin' it.

Anyway, Salvete omnes, dies bene habet. (Again, that is most likely wrong. You get the gist, though.

(By the way… It isn't Ovid. I remember now. It's SUETONIUS. (Life of Iulius Caesar, 33)

SPQR!


	2. Train

Hey, all-

Ready for a new chapter?

Here we go.

Deryn stood at the train platform, leaning over the rail, straining to see around the bend in the tracks. It was a cold, dank day in Scotland. It was cloudy, which was nothing new, and the sky was threatening to crack, and leak. Deryn had been out of the Air Service for about two years, which meant that she hadn't seen her brother in three years.

Of course, he had no clue that she was coming to meet him at the terminal.

Well, she and her boyfriend, Alek.

Deryn still wasn't sure to how her brother would react to the fact that she was dating the son of archduke Franz Ferdinand. In fact, she wasn't sure how he'd react to the fact that she had a gentleman caller.

Alek came up behind Deryn, with a mug of coffee. Their perspicacious loris, Bovril was perched on his shoulder, sniffing Alek's hair.

"You care for some coffee?" he asked her, and held the mug out. Deryn smiled, nodded her thanks, and took the coffee. She took a quick sip of it, then began to cough and sputter.

"Barking spiders! This is bloody _hot!" _she exclaimed, her mouth and throat burning in the flame. She felt her eyes water, and regretted taking a sip of the drink. She glanced over at Alek, who laughed at her struggle. She gave him a sharp look, "You cocky git, I've got half a mind to throw this at you for that."

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Alek said, and then raised his mug to his lips, a glint of humor in his eyes. Deryn hit his shoulder lightly, looking back over the railing.

Oh, she couldn't wait much longer. She very well may explode into little Deryn bits. You know… Fun- sized.

Over the trees, coming closer and closer to the station, was a tower of black, billowing smoke. Deryn's smile grew bigger, and bigger as the train got closer and closer.

"Alek, Alek! The train's coming!" Deryn nearly squealed. When she realized this, she mentally smacked herself across the face. She squealed. Like a girl…

Blasphemy.

The train was about thirty or forty cars long, and it was loud. It reminded Deryn faintly of the sounds of animals in the containment hold at the Zoological Society. Immediately, the activity in the waiting area picked up. People began to bustle around, and some were waving. Then, of course, there were people trying to get through, with trolleys packed high with cases.

Bovril climbed up onto Deryn shoulder, and seemed as excited as she was. "Train." It said, rolling the name off of its tongue, like it does every time it learns a new word.

"That's right, Bovril. Train." Deryn affirmed to the perspicacious loris.

The long train rolled to a stop, and let go of some steam. From outside, you hear the hustling and bustling, and the sounds of animals on board. Deryn and Alek moved back a few paces while the conductors led the beasties off the train first. Next, came the passengers.

Deryn drank the rest of her coffee, then threw it away, letting the sugar course through her veins. By now, she was hopping from foot to foot.

Alek put a hand on her shoulder. "Deryn, calm down."

She shook her head. "I can't. I haven't seen my brother in three years and I can't w- JASPERT!"

And Deryn was off.

She weaved through the crowd of people, pushing and shoving, running towards her brother. He looked the exact same as he did when they parted ways. His hair was blond, like hers, and cropped. He had bright green eyes, and was wearing his uniform. There was a bag slung on his shoulder.

Her turned at the last moment, to be tackled by Deryn.

"Deryn?" he exclaimed, putting his arms around her, too.

"Jaspert! Of course it's me you blethering idiot!" she said, letting go of him. "Alek and I came to pick you up from the station."

Jaspert smiled, mockingly. He clasped his hands together, and batted his eyelashes, like a lady. "Oh, you must mean the _dreamy _Aleksandar of Hohenberg, the brave boy who went up against the Germans!"

Deryn punched her brother's shoulder, none too lightly.

"Oh, cool it you little sod." She murmured, as Alek came up behind her. She had forgotten about Alek. She had kinda… Left him there.

"And you must be Jaspert." He said, sticking his arm out to the blond boy. Jaspert grasped his hand, and gave a hearty shake.

"In the flesh."

"I've heard so much about you."

"So then, you must know about how clever and witty I am, then." Jaspert said, thinking highly of himself. Yeah. Good ole' Jaspert, the boy with an ego bigger than an airship.

"jasper," Deryn began, "we should probably scram off the platform. We'll get in trouble if we wait here any longer. And besides, mother wants to see you. She's waiting outside." Deryn folded her arms, smirking.

Jaspert's face dropped at the mention of his mother. Deryn couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she watched her brother's turmoil. She felt Alek lean over.

"Mother?" he asked.

"You're going to love her." Deryn promised, unable to wait.

**Okay, so there you go. I know, it's a bit… Sketchy around the edges. I've written sooooooo much today. But, I promise the next one will be much better.**

**Okay then.**

**So long, Darwinists!**

**Auf wiedersehen, Clankers!**

**~ Adrasdos Dark.**

**P.S. Please check out my other stories, and reviews are greatly appreciated! I accept anonymous ones, also…**


	3. Memories

**Hey all-**

**Here's a new chappie for you**

Alek sat at his desk, his jacket draped over the arm of it. He was writing again. When he was younger, and used to live back in Austria-Hungary, he would have a scribe who would teach him how to write poetry.

Why, Alek hadn't a clue, but he quite enjoyed it.

For a while now, Alek had just been going on in his poem, not really paying attention, just… Writing. He looked down at his poem.

_Red skies in the morning, _

_Red skies at night._

_Red skies at dark,_

_Red skies at light._

Red is the colour of their blood

Red is the colour of death.

Red is the colour of their hearts

Struggling for a breath.

All they need is a bit of time

All they need's a fix.

And all I want is to see them again

Jut for a few ticks.

_Red skies in the morning,_

_Red skies at night._

_Red's the colour "to fly"_

_To fight_

Alek shut his book, shoving away all the thoughts of his parent's death, and brought himself back to life. All of these things going on about Dylan- Deryn- and now his parents.

Alek got up off of his chair, and went off to the showers, to clear his head. Bovril jumped up on his shoulder, and Alek turned out of the room, leaving his past and his memories behind.

**Please review! ( I accept anon.)**

**~Adrasdos Dark**

**P.S. You all ought to take a quick peek at page 153 (Chapter 13) of Goliath… You'll get it. **

**:D**


End file.
